<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(with a rebel yell) he cried 'more, more, more' by harscrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002869">(with a rebel yell) he cried 'more, more, more'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harscrow/pseuds/harscrow'>harscrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Festival di Sanremo RPF, Italian music RPF, Music RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, groupie!Lallo, punk rocker!Edo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harscrow/pseuds/harscrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauro abbandona il dorso della mano sulla fronte sudata, ed esala un respiro profondo, appagato. Gli è capitato di andare a letto con tanti di quei musicisti con vacue manie di grandezza che non si è ancora abituato al modo famelico eppure quasi tenero che ha Doms di soddisfarlo. Il solo fatto che Edoardo se ne preoccupi invece di mandarlo via col cazzo ancora in tiro la dice lunga. Alcuni lo fanno perché succhiare cazzi è da froci, e loro non lo sono, insistono; altri perché, semplicemente, sono stronzi egoisti che hanno solo voglia di svuotarsi le palle. Doms, per fortuna, è diverso. Doms ama il sesso, ama vivere e non negarsi niente, certamente non il piacere di dare piacere. E inoltre sembra apprezzare genuinamente la sua compagnia, Lauro gliel’ha letto negli occhi fin dalla prima parola che gli aveva rivolto davanti a un Alexander; si erano illuminati. In quel momento Doms gli aveva infuso questa sensazione di essere una persona che parla con molti ma lega con pochi.</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>[Fanfic in risposta al prompt "Lauro/Doms, 80s!AU in cui uno dei due è in una rockband e l’altro è un groupie" di smile_92 all'interno del #vilifest (a cura di LandeDiFandom)]</strong></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lande Di Fandom</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(with a rebel yell) he cried 'more, more, more'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/akmongs/gifts">akmongs</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ho l'ansia. Non lo so. Spero di non deludere nessuno, vvb ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="MsoNormal">Lauro
non si fa alcun problema a scalare la coda di gente
che si è accalcata appena fuori dal camerino della band.
Longilineo e
sfacciato, s’intrufola dove non dovrebbe, fra una gomitata
bardata di borchie
qua e la punta di un Doc Martens che gli ammacca una caviglia
là. Non importa,
il dolore non lo sente nemmeno. O meglio, ha deciso di ignorarlo per il
bene
superiore che lo attende al di là di quella porta nera
incrostata di strati su
strati di poster e adesivi. La nuvola rossa che è la sua
pelliccia sintetica di
Balmain spicca in maniera netta nel mare di chiodi e gilet in pelle,
tutti
neri. Uno come Lauro è evidentemente fuori posto
là dentro, ma lui tira avanti
come se non lo fosse, facendo girare indispettite ben più di
un paio di
capigliature irte, variopinte.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Un
tintinnio di catene preannuncia il disastro, ma lui non
sente neppure quello. Soltanto la mano che si stringe cattiva attorno
al suo
braccio riesce a catturare la sua attenzione. “A cojone,
‘ndo pensi d’anna’? Ce
stamo prima noi.”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Levame
‘e mani di dosso.” replica Lauro, stizzito, senza
nemmeno guardare negli occhi il suo interlocutore. Si limita a
divincolarsi
dalla presa per tornare immediatamente a farsi largo fra le persone.
Non ha
tempo da perdere con ‘ste cazzate.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Il
punk che si è opposto al suo saltare la fila però
non
demorde, e sfonda a sua volta la barriera di ragazzi davanti a lui per
raggiungere di nuovo Lauro e afferrarlo per la spalla, costringendolo a
voltarsi. Inizia a sollevarsi un vociare generale più alto,
di protesta. “A
pezzo de merda,” gli urla in faccia lo sconosciuto, una roba
come un metro e
ottanta di testa calda e venti centimetri in più solo di
cresta, “te pensi che
siccome c’hai i sordi poi fa’ er cazzo che te pare?
Mo torni in fondo.”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Lauro
non ha programmato di scomporsi stasera —  non in
questo senso, almeno — ma se proprio deve…
“A cuccia, magna da ‘na ciotola.” lo
zittisce, allontanandolo con uno spintone. Il tipo finisce addosso a
una, che
finisce addosso a un altro, che finisce addosso all’amico.
All’improvviso, le
pareti claustrofobiche del corridoio rimbombano di rabbia. Lauro si
becca un
paio di ginocchiate alla cieca, qualche strattone, ma ne schiva
altrettanti.
Non che si veda granché, ma è abbastanza sicuro
di essere responsabile di
alcune disfatte. C’è gente che zoppica, si ritira.
Quello che ha attaccato
briga si becca un calcio nelle palle che sentiranno pure i pronipoti,
ammesso
che riesca ad averne.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Ma
che cazzo succede, ao’?” La porta del camerino si
apre
quel che basta per rivelare l’apparizione di un energumeno
dall’aria
minacciosa. Sopra la maglietta, sul torace di ferro, campeggia il nome
della
venue. “Via, via, circolare! Tanto qua non entra
nessuno.”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Gli
tocca ripetersi più di una volta, in maniera colorita,
ma alla fine la piccola folla si decide a disperdersi, non senza
lasciarsi
dietro una scia di bestemmie e improperi vari. Soltanto una persona non
ha la
minima intenzione di levarsi di torno, e se ne sta lì a
lisciarsi le maniche
per assicurarsi di essere ancora presentabile.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Che
è, non ce senti?”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Un’ultima
sistemata al ciuffo bicolore e Lauro alza lo
sguardo verso l’addetto alla security. “Sto qua
pe’ Doms. Me conosce.”
dichiara, tranquillo.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Seh,
tu e tutti l’altri che stavano in fila. Daje,
vatt’a
fa’ un giro.”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Io
lo conosco veramente. Vajelo a di’. Digli che lo cerca
Achille.”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Achille.”
ripete l’uomo, poco convinto. Si rigira il nome
in bocca come se sapesse di bugia.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Lauro
sbuffa, batte il piede sul pavimento. Doms lo conosce
con quel nome, e quello dev’essere. “Sei te che non
ce senti? Achille, sì. Solo
Achille. Vajelo a di’.”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Guarda
che se me stai a cojona’ te faccio fa’
‘na brutta
fine.”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Achille.
Vajelo a di’.” insiste Lauro, le sue parole una
formula magica che tarda a dare i suoi frutti e inizia a spazientirlo.
Spera
che succhiare il cazzo di Doms lo rilassi, perché di questa
serata ne ha già le
palle piene.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Il
tipo si richiude la porta alle spalle, e Lauro attende a
braccia incrociate. Nemmeno un minuto, e la porta si riapre. Stavolta
l’omaccione se ne va per il corridoio, congedandosi con un
grugnito e un cenno
del capo. Lauro sgattaiola indisturbato all’interno del
camerino, dove viene
accolto dagli schiamazzi della band al completo.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Fratello!”
esordisce il cantante. Uno che dal lato umano
non si potrebbe definire una cima, ma che Lauro intuisce avere un buon
cuore.
Sono fin troppo semplici, quelli così. Gli fai un
complimento, ti prendono in
simpatia; gli regali una pasta, se la calano senza neanche chiedersi
chi cazzo
sei. Non è che sia una brutta persona, è solo un
po' scemo. Non proprio
l’ideale se devi occupare il ruolo di frontman in una band,
ma la sua energia
quasi bambinesca arriva al pubblico, e a volte è tutto
quello che occorre.
Leggerezza.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Lauro
rifiuta la birra che Tasko gli sta porgendo, ma gli
rifila una pacca sulla schiena. “Bello show stasera, avete
spaccato.” gli dice,
ma ha lo sguardo proiettato unicamente su Boss Doms che sta seduto a
gambe
larghe, avvolte in un paio di jeans attillati, e una mano mollemente
adagiata
all’interno della coscia. Come se lo stesse aspettando, pigro
e lascivo, con
quello smanicato costellato di toppe colorate e spalancato sul petto
dipinto a
rete. Lui e la sua chitarra, da soli, trascinano un gruppo che
altrimenti di
per sé faticherebbe a oltrepassare la soglia della
mediocrità. Ma Lauro non è
qui per dispensare verità scomode, quindi si morde la
lingua, che non vede
l’ora d’intrecciare con quella di Doms. Le cose per
adesso vanno bene; a differenza di molti altri colleghi romani, i Guntreek hanno spinto abbastanza sull'acceleratore da riuscire a registrare qualcosa, invece di limitarsi a vivere di solo nichilismo. Hanno fuori il loro secondo EP, e i live riescono a tirare abbastanza
da
riempire locali come questo da cinquecento persone solo con il
passaparola. 
Sono così ottimisti che a Milano, per la tappa finale del
tour, se ne aspettano
almeno mille. L’intera scena punk rock
d’Italia parla di loro, dell’acerbo mix
avant-garde del loro sound, non perfettamente inquadrabile in un unico
genere. Piacciono anche a chi, di punk, ascolta poco o nulla.
Circola qualche bootleg, cade la neve sugli specchietti da cipria, e
soprattutto arrivano sempre più ragazze. In fin dei conti
è questo l’indicatore
immediato del successo: quanta figa ti ritrovi addosso senza muovere
neppure un
dito.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Grazie,
Achi’.” Luchino, il batterista, sembra leggergli
nel pensiero. Agita la testa come un piccione strafatto. “Hai
visto che matte
‘ste pischelle stasera? Più fori der crash
mio.”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">A
Lauro viene da ridere. Il crash abusato gli risuona ancora
nelle orecchie. E sì, diciamo che le pischelle le ha
guardate, <i>en passant</i>,
ma era molto più concentrato sul chitarrista. “Eh,
avoja! Ce stava ‘na fila qua
fuori! Fate ancora in tempo a beccarle, aspettavano solo a
voi.”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Non
esattamente sottile come segnale, ma non è facile
dialogare con qualcuno che oltre a te nella stanza fra poco vede anche
l’anima
de li mortacci sua, pertanto Luca non coglie e continua a blaterare di
tette
che rimbalzano sotto magliette troppo strette. Tocca a Doms —
<i>Edoardo</i>
—
prendere in mano la situazione. Si alza dal divanetto e raggruppa i
suoi amici
come se fossero una mandria indisciplinata. Li impila, spingendoli
verso la
porta. “Ve vojo bene ma mo levateve dar cazzo che devo
scopa’.” Così, senza
giri di parole. A loro, che il Domsetto si faccia un uomo, una donna, o
entrambi contemporaneamente, in fondo non è mai importato.
Un pompino è un
pompino, basta che sia fatto col cuore. Non è forse questo
uno dei punti cardine
del rock’n’roll?</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Una
volta sbattuti fuori i suoi rumorosi colleghi, Doms
chiude a chiave. Non vuole rotture di coglioni per almeno
un’ora. Lo mette in
chiaro affondando subito le dita nel colletto della pelliccia del suo
gradito
ospite e tirandolo a sé per un bacio. Lauro dischiude le
labbra, la mano che
risale rapida la nuca rasata di Edoardo e si ferma alla base della sua
cresta
lime elettrico dove stringe, accarezza. I polpastrelli di Lauro gli
separano i
capelli, tracciano le curve di un infinito sulla cute. Perfino
l’odore stantio
di birra e sigarette che perspira dal linoleum e dalle pareti
giallastre non
riesce a cancellare il profumo di Edoardo, ora che ce l’ha
così vicino,
addosso. Quella nota di menta, pulita, impigliata nel suo sudore,
quella che è
solo sua e non di una costosa maison francese. Quello che Lauro non sa
è che
Edoardo, invece, soltanto la sera prima si è infilato una
mano nei boxer
pensando al suo profumo da donna, così floreale e ipnotico.
Ora lo annusa
disperatamente, aggrappandovisi a pieni polmoni mentre il bacio da
ampio e
disordinato che era si fa via via più placido, e
rallenta. </p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Che
hai combinato prima di là?” domanda il
chitarrista, un
ghigno che s’incurva sotto il respiro dell’altro.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Lauro
fa guizzare ancora la lingua contro la sua, per
dispetto, solo un istante. Le ciglia, pesanti di mascara, fluttuano con
civetteria. “Come fai a sape’ che so’
stato io?” </p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Il
sorriso di Edoardo trema appena e lui gli sbottona la
pelliccia, la apre sul petto glabro. “Istinto.”
dice, facendo un passo indietro
per ammirarlo.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Colpa
tua che non m’hai dato un pass.” gli fa notare
Lauro.
Per Doms, ancora Achille. Si lascia scorrere l’indumento
lungo le spalle nude,
poi lo affida allo schienale di una poltroncina. Perché
sprecare tempo a
vestirsi quando il chitarrista lo preferisce così, col
dragone in mostra, i
fianchi liberi, il ventre teso dalla brama di esistere. Lauro si mette
in posa,
gli permette di esaminare i tratti asciutti del suo corpo dietro iridi
scintillanti, verde bagnato.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Lo
sguardo di Edoardo lo ghermisce ovunque, dal choker
bianco al cavallo rivelatore dei fuseaux leopardati. “Non so
ancora se me fido
de te, e già vuoi un pass?”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Lauro
solleva un braccio, non esita a catturargli il viso
fra le dita e obbligarlo a tenere gli occhi bistrati sui suoi. La sua
stretta è
una madame, comanda lei. “L’altra volta te sei
fidato subito della mia bocca,
però.”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“M’ha
stregato.” ammette il musicista, col sangue che corre
verso il cazzo. Non è un’esagerazione, la sua.
Perfino la parte più razionale
di lui è convinta che Achille, in fondo, gli abbia lanciato
qualche sortilegio.
“<i>Te</i>
m’hai stregato. Ed è solo un motivo in
più per non fidarmi, non so’
lucido co’ te.”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">La
risata di Lauro, di un’innocenza presuntuosa, precede una
spintarella. Doms fa il buffone, colpito da uno schiaffo immaginario
rovescia
la testa di lato. Il suo pomo d’Adamo viene immediatamente
preso d’assalto, ed
Edoardo indietreggia finché non cade sul divanetto. La
vernice bordeaux gli
scricchiola sotto il culo, sotto i palmi, e Lauro gli tira
giù la zip dei
pantaloni senza perdere un minuto di più.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Achille
non è la prima scopata che Edoardo rimedia grazie al
suo status di chitarrista. Quelle sono cominciate anche abbastanza
presto, deve
ammettere. Attorno ai quindici anni, con le pischelle che gli morivano
dietro
per quei pochi accordi che riusciva ad arrangiare
sull’acustica graffiata. Era
stato allora che aveva capito di aver preso una decisione intelligente.
Di
sicuro però, di tutte le scopate mai fatte, Achille
è la migliore. Non è
clinico, né ansioso di compiacere. Più femmina di
tutte le femmine che si sia
mai fatto, eppure inequivocabilmente maschio. Contaminato dallo
splendore
eterno di mamma Roma, come se le sue lordure non potessero sporcarlo,
eppure
Edoardo <i>sente</i>
che Achille è affondato fino ai gomiti in qualche guaio.
Questa sua magnetica, pericolosa bellezza sarebbe già
sufficiente a farlo
capitolare, ma è l’inspiegabile chimica che li
lega a infliggere al musicista
il colpo di grazia. Questa sera è soltanto la seconda che
trascorrono assieme,
ma le loro pelli si sono riconosciute già al primo tocco un
paio di settimane
prima. Un locale diverso, circa la stessa ora. Erano seduti al bancone
ed
Edoardo aveva scacciato già tre bone da paura, solo per lui.
Solo perché questo
Achille dalla riga di eyeliner impressionante e uno stacco di coscia
che lo era
altrettanto gli aveva appoggiato una mano sul ginocchio.
L’invito aveva poi
preso forma definitiva quando lo sconosciuto gli aveva soffiato del
fumo nella
bocca, e lui aveva accettato, già duro, già
pazzo, già andato. Avevano scopato
come animali, in piedi contro le piastrelle fredde dei cessi, ed
Edoardo a fine
amplesso non era ancora riuscito a capire chi avesse dominato chi,
nonostante
avesse avuto il cazzo piantato a fondo dentro l’altro per una
febbrile manciata
di minuti.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Cazzo
che ora è circondato dal calore di quella bocca di una
morbidezza spietata. Edoardo si appiglia ai suoi capelli, il biondo e
il moro
che si mescolano nel suo pugno, e sente la gola dell’altro
sussultargli
attorno, la lingua che preme bastarda. Achille si stacca, prende tutto
in
faccia, e quando di nuovo incastra lo sguardo con il suo ha gli zigomi
striati
di lacrime e mascara, il trucco sbavato, gli occhi ancora
più lucenti. A
palpebre fluttuanti, Edoardo lo osserva attraverso i postumi
dell’orgasmo, lo
guarda passarsi le nocche lungo la guancia dov’è
sporco e baciarle una per una
con le labbra gonfie di fatica e di sesso. Edoardo vorrebbe avere una
macchina
fotografica per immortalarlo così, per non dimenticare
questa immagine fra
trent’anni, quando della sua gioventù non
resterà che un’eco lontana. Sa già
che di lui vuole imprimere nella memoria anche il più
minuscolo dei dettagli,
nessuno è insignificante. Si sposta, aiuta Achille a
sdraiarsi e gli leva le
scarpe, gli toglie i fuseaux. Ha delle gambe così slanciate
che potrebbe
sfilare in passerella, glielo fa sapere. Per tutta risposta lui gli
spiaccica
una mano sul naso, finge di volerlo cacciare via dopo
un’uscita del genere.
Edoardo però non ha intenzione di andare da nessuna parte,
preferisce restare
esattamente dov’è, a sentirlo ridere, a baciargli
i mille tatuaggi e quella
piccola cicatrice sulla pancia. Un giorno gli domanderà
com’è successo, ma ora
la sua priorità è dedicarsi al cazzo che gli sta
teso a pochi centimetri dal
viso. Lo impugna, se lo picchietta sulla mascella, e vede
l’altro mordersi
l’indice in trepidante attesa quando ci preme contro le
labbra umide. Indugia
solo pochi secondi, il tempo per Achille di mugolare la sua sofferenza,
poi
Doms ricambia le attenzioni appena ricevute. Gli regala un pompino
leggendario.
Adora ogni gemito, come Achille non abbia paura di farsi sentire, come
pesa
nella sua bocca, come inarca la schiena e sprofonda le dita nelle sue
spalle.
Adora, adora, <i>venera</i>.
Lo fa nell’unica maniera che conosce, cacciandoselo
giù per la gola e lasciandogliela usare finché
Achille non gli schizza dentro.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Lauro
abbandona il dorso della mano sulla fronte sudata, ed
esala un respiro profondo, appagato. Gli è capitato di
andare a letto con tanti
di quei musicisti con vacue manie di grandezza che non si è
ancora abituato al
modo famelico eppure quasi tenero che ha Doms di soddisfarlo. Il solo
fatto che
Edoardo se ne preoccupi invece di mandarlo via col cazzo ancora in tiro
la dice
lunga. Alcuni lo fanno perché succhiare cazzi è
da froci, e loro non lo sono,
insistono; altri perché, semplicemente, sono stronzi egoisti
che hanno solo
voglia di svuotarsi le palle. Doms, per fortuna, è diverso.
Doms ama il sesso,
ama vivere e non negarsi niente, certamente non il piacere di dare
piacere. E
inoltre sembra apprezzare genuinamente la sua compagnia, Lauro
gliel’ha letto
negli occhi fin dalla prima parola che gli aveva rivolto davanti a un
Alexander; si erano illuminati. In quel momento Doms gli aveva infuso
questa
sensazione di essere una persona che parla con molti ma lega con pochi.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">All’improvviso
Achille sguscia da sotto di lui, si alza. Per
un breve istante Edoardo teme di aver sbagliato qualcosa, o che Achille
voglia
già andare via, e il cuore gli bussa contro la cassa
toracica mentre si mette a
sedere. Si tratta di una paura irrazionale, istintiva, subito azzerata
perché
lo vede soltanto frugare nella tasca interna del cappotto. Quando torna
da lui,
Achille sventola fra pollice e indice una bustina di polvere
d’angelo. “Un regalino,
dalla mia scorta personale.” gli dice, dispensando un
sorrisetto da peccatore.
“Questa è roba buona sul serio.”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Mo
me fai senti’ in colpa, t’a dovrei offri’
io.” mormora
Doms, mani sul culo perché già sente la sua
mancanza, e lo tira a sé per leccarlo
sotto l’anca, in quella linea delicata che congiunge il
bacino alla gamba.
Forse il vero sballo è guardarlo così, dal basso,
mentre Achille sta in piedi
senza vergogna per la propria nudità. ‘Potresti
essere la mia musa selvaggia’,
pensa Edoardo. Proprio lui, che di canzoni d’amore
— <i>amore?</i>
— non ne ha
mai scritte per nessuno.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Lauro
si tormenta con i denti il labbro inferiore, e il
respiro gli vien fuori un po’ troppo simile a un ansimo.
“Beh- Me poi sempre
offri’ qualcos’altro…”
propone, accarezzando i capelli di Doms. La cresta, dopo
l’energia dello show e un pompino con ingoio, gli si
è smosciata un po’ sulla
fronte. Lo rende ancora più attraente. Gli fa venire voglia
di farci tanto
altro con lui, oltre al sesso. “La notte è ancora
giovane, no?” </p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Lo
bacia all’angolo della bocca, fingendo di non centrarla
unicamente per tormentarlo, e gli mette nel palmo la bustina, una
lametta
d’acciaio e una banconota arrotolata da cinquemila lire. Si
sdraia felino su di
lui, col divanetto che stride in maniera insopportabile ma non toglie
nulla
alla sensualità dell’attimo. Disteso sulle
ginocchia di Edoardo, a Lauro basta
guardarlo con la coda dell’occhio e sollevare un
po’ il culo per farsi capire.
Lo fa ondeggiare appena, e le dita ruvide del chitarrista sono ancora
una volta
sulle sue natiche. Lauro rimane fermo, soltanto le gambe oscillano
lente per
aria mentre gli lascia versare la coca, poi sente il freddo della
lametta
smussata che gli sfiora la pelle bollente. Edoardo lavora la striscia
con
estrema delicatezza, e Lauro intuisce la sua preoccupazione di non
tagliarlo
per errore. Sciocco cavaliere, punk gentile. Lauro trattiene il respiro
quando
Edoardo si piega su di lui e tira deciso, difilato. Il suono gli
è familiare
quanto quello della pioggia che lava i marciapiedi grigi in inverno.
Con la
stessa fluida eleganza dell’acqua Lauro scivola via, si mette
a sedere accanto
a lui. Poggia un braccio sullo schienale, solletica pigro la nuca di
Doms. Non
deve chiedere, è Edoardo che si disegna un’altra
striscia sul dorso della mano
e gliela porge. Il baciamano dei poeti maledetti e delle loro puttane,
delle
anime vuote e di quelle sovraccariche. Ma Doms dita veloci, Doms il
ribelle,
Doms la rockstar non può sapere del bisogno con cui Achille
la troia stasera
sniffa per dimenticare. Lauro non gli consente di vederlo, nasconde il
dolore
dietro il bacio con cui lo aggredisce subito dopo. Gli si arrampica
addosso,
vorrebbe spogliarlo del tutto, trova che la situazione sia impari e
insostenibile. Lui nudo ed Edoardo ancora con i jeans e il top a rete,
ha perso
solo il gilet. Tenta di spiegarglielo, ma la frase gli esce storta,
stupida.
“Non è giusto.” mugugna, bambino. In
quelle tre parole è rinchiuso un mondo, e
lui ci sta in mezzo.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Che
cosa non è giusto?” chiede Doms, unghie scheggiate
di
nero e troppo corte per lasciare segni sui suoi fianchi ma che ci
provano
comunque.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">A un
tratto Lauro non è sicuro di quello che vorrebbe dire.
‘Tanto. Troppo.’ “Che sei ancora
vestito.” risponde invece, che in fondo i
problemi è sempre meglio risolverli uno alla volta, e tanto
vale cominciare da
quello più immediato.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Ogni
sorriso di Edoardo, ogni risata che gli apre le labbra
e scopre l’asimmetria dei suoi incisivi ricorda a Lauro che
Dio c’è. Non ha mai
visto una bocca così bella prima. Eppure ne ha baciate una
fraccata, e ne ha
anche colpita qualcuna. Quella di Edoardo la vuole dappertutto, e allo
stesso
tempo non riesce a smettere di guardarla, di studiarne le forme, la
storia.
L’arco di Cupido, ben delineato, predice la sua natura; una
curva generosa che
indica affidabilità, e due punte aguzze, diaboliche a
un’impressione
disattenta, ma per Lauro rivelatrici di un introverso. Più
sotto, le piccole
screpolature come fulmini che spaccano un cielo rosa, raccontano di
quanto sia
instancabile e testardo a discapito della salute. ‘Prenditi
cura di te’,
vorrebbe raccomandargli Lauro, ma sarebbe ipocrita da parte sua. La
prima sera
gli aveva chiesto il suo segno zodiacale. Avrebbe dovuto capirlo dalle
sue
labbra che era un Toro del cazzo. Immagina come sarebbe litigare con
lui,
sentire la rabbia che monta nello stomaco, la voglia di lanciargli urla
e
ragioni senza colpirlo mai. Forza irrefrenabile incontra oggetto
inamovibile, e
finire allora a scopare sul pavimento, a mordere e succhiare e baciare
quelle
labbra finché non sono purpuree e levigate. Col suo viso fra
le mani ricorda
che può farlo comunque, anche senza litigare, anche adesso.
Lingua contro
lingua, e tutt’e dieci le dita a disfare la cresta di Doms,
la botta comincia a
salire. </p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal"></p>
<hr/><p class="MsoNormal"></p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Il
cuore della notte appartiene a loro, nero e pulsante,
accerchiato dalle luci e dai rumori di una città che soffre
d’insonnia. Ci
ballano al centro e il suo battito accelera, assieme al motore di una
Chevy
Camaro blu del ‘79. Sotto le gomme l’asfalto
è molle per la velocità, ed
Edoardo guida come un pazzo, prende a gomito anche le curve larghe. Le
ruote
sgommano, sdrucciolano sull’asfalto, e il loro stridio
riecheggia lungo le vie
meno trafficate, fin sulle cime dei palazzi. Più di un
addormentato sobbalza da
sotto le coperte in camera da letto, più di un cane scappa
uggiolando sotto i
portici, più di un clacson s’inviperisce contro di
loro dopo un sorpasso
azzardato, chiuso all’ultimo. “A cojone!”
si sentono urlare dietro. “Mortacci
tua!” Una, due, tre volte, non che le stiano contando. Quelle
voci svaniscono
troppo in fretta, sferzate dall’aria fredda che entra dal
finestrino. Non
contano un cazzo. Edoardo ha la lingua di fuori, sregolato, ulula.
Sembra un
lupo dei cartoni animati, pensa Lauro, e giù a ridere
rannicchiato sul sedile
anteriore, stringendosi nella pelliccia. Tutto, ha dimenticato tutto.
Ma sente
che la realtà sta già tornando, serpeggia
sinistra verso la sua coscienza. Lo
stimolo pungente dell’adrenalina è quasi diventato
familiare, presto scemerà.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Trova
un posto.” Lo dice così, in maniera secca, sembra
un
ordine. Doms non se lo fa ripetere, più che altro
perché c’ha una voglia
assurda pure lui. S’infrattano a ridosso di un parchetto, in
una zona d’ombra
fra un lampione rotto e uno funzionante. Il quartiere tace, solo il
vento si
srotola fra le foglie degli alberi. Dentro la Camaro, sui sedili
posteriori,
non ascoltano che il respiro dell’altro, e le zip che si
aprono, e le scarpe
che sbattono contro la portiera, e lo schioccare dei baci ansiosi di
chi non sa
togliersi le mani di dosso.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“C’hai
un odore…” sussurra Edoardo, sospirando
nell’incavo
del suo collo. Gli morde la pelle attraversata da un brivido, la lingua
che
insiste sul vistoso segno rosso che lì ha succhiato poco
prima. “Non ce la
faccio, cazzo.” ‘A lasciarti andare via, a
respirarti così, ad averti sotto le
mie mani adesso, a non averti sotto le mie mani domattina’.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Do-
Edo.” Lauro sa perfettamente cosa vuole, di cosa hanno
bisogno entrambi. “Scopami qua.” mormora, muovendo
il bacino, andandogli
incontro.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Le
loro erezioni sfregano l’una contro l’altra, ed
Edoardo
deve compiere uno sforzo magistrale per staccarsi e allungare la mano
verso il
vano portaoggetti. Lauro si toglie i pantaloni, gli strappa il
preservativo dalle
dita, rompe la bustina con i denti e glielo infila lui, lo fa scorrere
impaziente per tutta la sua lunghezza ed Edoardo già si
sente re.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Con il
viso imbrattato di trucco rovinato e le labbra umide
di saliva, perfino nella penombra Edoardo pensa che Achille splenda.
Torna
dentro di lui e non riesce a capire cosa ci faccia qui in questa
macchina, a
farsi scopare da un teppista con la chitarra, da uno scostumato come
lui. È
vero; Edoardo in fondo non sa niente del giovane uomo che si aggrappa
ai suoi
bicipiti per celare il dolore, che si fa prendere senza tante
cerimonie,
stretto com’è, torrido e sensuale. Certe cose
però si percepiscono dal
portamento, sono vere e tangibili anche se non dette. Achille
è una diva, ha la
grazia di chi appartiene al cinema, all’alta moda, a una cena
di gala, a
qualsiasi altro posto ma non gli squallidi sedili posteriori di
un’auto dove
sono passate prima di lui chissà quante altre donne e almeno
una dozzina di
uomini. Eppure Achille non se ne lamenta, non sembra desiderare che
questo.
Potrebbe avere chiunque altro — Edoardo ne è certo
— e ha scelto di essere suo.
Allora lui tenta di non fargli rimpiangere questa decisione.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Lauro
piega le ginocchia per aiutarlo a occupare ogni
centimetro del suo insopportabile vuoto. Scioglie la tensione del suo
corpo e
rinasce quando tutto ciò che sente di essere è <i>pieno</i>,
con Doms che lo
bacia ovunque e ringhia affannato, buttandoglielo dentro ancora e
ancora. Il
mascara continua a squagliarsi negli occhi, pizzica, li fa lacrimare
insieme al
benessere che si diffonde in lui lento come un veleno di lungo corso.
Geme,
irrequieto, e prima di rendersene conto sta già spingendo
via Doms. Lo afferra
per le spalle e lo sbatte di schiena contro il sedile, in un impatto
che coglie
Edoardo di sorpresa. L’aria esplode fuori dai suoi polmoni e
Lauro già gli si
spalma addosso, gli prende il cazzo fra le dita e lo riporta dentro di
sé.
Ricompensato da nuovi baci in mezzo alle clavicole e mani calde sul
culo, Lauro
cavalca Edoardo finché non gli tremano le gambe, e anche
oltre. La carrozzeria
della Camaro cigola, e l’auto testimone del misfatto dondola,
e dondola, e
dondola, fermandosi solo nel sopraggiungere violento dei loro orgasmi.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Dopo,
da sfatti e sfiniti, Edoardo tira fuori un pacchetto
di Lucky Strike e gliene offre una. L’abitacolo puzza di
maschio e aria
consumata, e Lauro è il primo ad aprire il finestrino,
presto seguito
dall’altro. Mentre fumano, per l’ennesima volta
durante questa nottata di fuga
dal suo inferno personale, Lauro si concede di osservare Doms ancora un
po’, di
tracciarne con lo sguardo il profilo. La fronte dritta,
l’inusuale discesa del
naso e poi le labbra socchiuse, dossi che hanno frenato la sua corsa
forsennata
nel caos della vita e l’hanno costretto a sostare due volte
nello stesso posto.
Su questa strada, in fondo, a Lauro non dispiacerebbe schiantarsi.
Mille e uno
modi per morire: di tutti, questo è il più
allettante. La luce lontana del
lampione fa luccicare l’accenno di barba sul mento di
Edoardo, e Lauro serra le
gambe per sopire il bruciore che la suggestione ha risvegliato
nell’intimo
delle sue cosce.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">L’impronta
invisibile dello sguardo che si appiccica
zuccherato su di lui fa voltare Edoardo verso l’altro con un
sorriso sghembo.
“Che è, guardi quanto so’
bello?” domanda, gola secca, viso in fiamme. In
quanto chitarra solista di una rock band di discreto successo, stare
sotto i
riflettori e avere occhi affamati puntati addosso è normale
routine. Che poi in
cima alla sua lista dei desideri in costante aggiornamento —
in terza
posizione, per essere precisi — ci sia scritto a penna
‘farmi succhiare il
cazzo sul palco durante un assolo’ toglie ogni dubbio che
Edoardo possa mai
essere un tipo pudico. Per questo non riesce a spiegarsi la sensazione
di
calore che lo soffoca quando Achille lo guarda, intento a scrutarlo
sotto la
superficie.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Penso.
Penso che so già tutto de te.” dice Lauro, facendo
scivolare l’indice lungo la guancia di Edoardo. Una carezza
rubata,
sentimentale in punta di piedi.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Doms
sporge il braccio fuori dal finestrino, improvvisamente
nervoso. Vorrebbe farsi subito un’altra striscia, magari pure
leccare la
bustina come un disperato. Dà un colpetto alla sigaretta per
scrollare la
cenere prima di riportarla alla bocca, e butta fuori insieme al fumo la
sua
sentenza. “Nemmeno io so tutto di me, stellina.”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Quasi,
allora.” ammette Lauro, imitando il suo gesto. Si
schiarisce la voce; non fuma spesso sigarette, ma questa è
una di quelle notti
in cui qualcosa <i>deve</i>
bruciargli fra le dita. “So quello che mi basta per
voler passare un’altra notte con te.”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Beh,
visto quello che faccio, pensavo ce fossero altri
motivi…” Edoardo si rende conto troppo tardi che
gli è uscita male. Le groupies
si portano a letto i musicisti per andare in giro a riferire con chi
sono
state, ne fanno un vanto. Una collezione di figurine, ma del sesso. <i>Ce
l’ho,
ce l’ho, mi manca, questo è bravo, quello
è ‘na pippa, ce l’ho, ce l’ho,
mi
manca.</i> Non è che sia
una novità. Il punto è che Edoardo non aveva
intenzione di dare un giudizio morale. Quando mai, visto che
è puttana almeno
quanto loro. “Cioè, non volevo di’
che-” si affretta a rimediare.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Lauro
solleva una mano, un gesto eloquente che impone
silenzio. La sua espressione però non è ferita,
Edoardo ne è felice.
“Ricapitoliamo: fino a mo so’ io che t’ho
dato il culo, e so’ sempre io che ho
portato la roba a te e l’amici tua. Me pare che ce stai a
guadagna’ te, <i>mister
Boss Doms</i>. Poi magari me
sbajo.”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Sconfitto
dall’evidenza, Edoardo sogghigna. “Colpito e
affondato.”
Finge di essere stato trafitto in pieno petto da un pugnale. Esagera,
fa il
melodrammatico. Si aspetta di vederlo ridere, ama farlo ridere.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Non
te sto a rinfaccia’ niente.” specifica invece
Lauro,
facendosi inaspettatamente serio. E stavolta guarda fuori dal
finestrino,
perdendosi per una manciata di secondi nel buio oltre le ultime fronde
visibili
degli alberi. “Non mi pento mai di quello che
faccio.”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Fai
bene, io so’ uguale. Pentirsi è così
borghese, così
cattolico. Chi cazzo ce lo fa fare.”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Qui
sì che Lauro ride. La saggezza travolgente
dell’outsider
alle tre di notte, un classico. Suo padre è borghese e si
definisce pure
cattolico, guarda caso, però a Lauro non ha mai confessato
di essersi pentito
di niente. Chissà. Bugiardo è bugiardo, e Lauro
è convinto che il vecchio gli
abbia attaccato questa patologia. Ricevi quello che dai, del resto.
Lauro
scavalca la catena arrugginita che gli sega il cranio, ritorna da
Edoardo.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Vi
seguo da un po’, ma è da quando ti ho guardato da
vicino
che ho capito ‘na cosa. Sei troppo grande per questa
città. Per i Guntreek.”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Wow.
Grazie, credo? Ma pensavo che te piacesse la band.”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Certo
che me piace, ma te di più.” Lauro fa spallucce.
Davanti a sé dipinge uno scenario, lo illustra tenendo
saldamente la cicca fra
le dita. “Lo so che je voi bene, che so’ pischelli
a posto, figurati. Però te
vedo… te vedo a suona’ non pe’ mille
persone, ma pe’ quindicimila. Minimo.
Tutte là a urla’ er nome tuo. Boss Doms! Boss
Doms!” Agitando le braccia imita
una folla in delirio, ridono entrambi.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Edoardo
fa un tiro più profondo, ed espelle il fumo come se
con esso potesse dissolversi nell’aria anche il piombo che ha
inghiottito negli
anni. “Sai com’è qua in Italia
co’ la musica. Difficile. A volte penso d’esse
nato nel posto sbagliato.” ‘Però non
può essere così sbagliato se m’ha
portato
a te.’ “A ‘na certa ho capito che non
importa quanti sono, me basta vede’ la
gente che se diverte sotto al palco, che sa a memoria le canzoni nostre
quando
gliele urliamo in faccia.”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Si
gira per cogliere la reazione di Achille a quelle parole,
ed è tentato di scappare dalla macchina quando lo vede
sorridere <i>in quel
modo, </i>con gli occhi bassi quasi
stesse parlando con se stesso. Non c’è
abituato Edoardo a sentirsi così, a realizzare quello che
vuole domani invece
che pensare soltanto a ciò che vuole ottenere oggi.
“Ce devi credere deppiù.”
mormora Achille, ed Edoardo impazzisce, le sue sinapsi impegnate
nell’irrealizzabile idea di farsi minuscolo per lasciarsi
cullare dalla curva
gentile di quelle fitte ciglia. “Er core ce lo metti
già.”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Edoardo
picchia più volte la nuca contro il poggiatesta,
forse spera di riprendersi se rimescola un po’ quel cervello
strambo che si
ritrova. Tentativo vano, visto che in 27 anni di vita non è
mai servito a
niente. “Questa era la nostra ultima serata qua a
Roma.” Si costringe a
smettere, tanto è decisamente troppo tardi per raddrizzarsi.
“Fra una settimana
partiamo.” aggiunge, e il discorso rimane lì in
bilico fra di loro, ora così
vicini che le spalle si toccano.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Che
razza di groupie sarei se non lo sapessi?” gli fa
notare l’altro, inarcando un sopracciglio. Lauro ha
già capito in che direzione
si stanno spostando, e la sua anima seduttrice non può fare
a meno di giocare.
Getta il mozzicone fuori dal finestrino, finge nonchalance ma in
realtà si
domanda se lui stesso è pronto ad affrontare quello che sta
per succedere. Gli
batte forte il cuore, non riesce a crederci. Non avrebbe dovuto essere
qui, in
questo preciso istante nello spazio e nel tempo, ma ci è
finito comunque. Tanto
vale chiudere la partita.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Già,
giusto.” Edoardo si spegne un po’, uguale alla
sigaretta. Ragiona così frenetico che teme gli si vedano i
pensieri
dall’esterno, grovigli incasinati che si addensano nel
balloon di un fumetto.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Me
volevi chiedere qualcosa?” lo incoraggia Lauro, facendo
scontrare piano piano il ginocchio con il suo. Alza la testa, lo guarda
dolce,
troppo stanco e troppo poco cosciente per non mandare al diavolo le
conseguenze. Lo stanno facendo davvero? Sì. Che importa. La
notte appartiene
agli amanti, canta Patti Smith. E ha ragione, come ogni donna.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Edoardo
fa un bel respiro. Ormai non ha senso nascondere la
mano, ha già lanciato il sasso e Achille l’ha pure
raccolto. “Vieni in tour con
noi. Con me. Abbiamo affittato ‘sto pulmino, sarà
‘na roba figa.”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Delle
mille cose che ci sarebbero da dire, Lauro opta per le
più facili. Quelle per cui non deve fornire spiegazioni,
almeno non adesso.
Parla tenue, baciandogli una tempia perché Edoardo non lo
fraintenda. “Non sai
nemmeno se c’ho un lavoro, ‘na famiglia…
Non sai nemmeno come mi chiamo, Edoà.”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Edoardo
si strofina il petto, si tocca la gola per smuovere
il groppo di panico che gli assottiglia la voce. “Non voglio
correre troppo, è
che- Me piace sta’ co’ te. Non so se sono pazzo, se
poi alla luce del giorno
non funzioniamo, ma… Perché, come te
chiami?” domanda, le nocche che
ripercorrono senza fretta la coscia nuda dell’altro, su e
giù.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Lauro.
<i>Achille</i>
è pe’ quando mi scopo i chitarristi
boni ma poi in teoria non dovrei rivederli mai
più.”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Ok,
<i>Lauro</i>.
Lauro.” Edoardo ripete il nome, lo fa
accomodare sulla lingua. Pensa che gli piacerà gridarlo da
sudato, sotto le sue
spinte, o sussurrarlo al suo orecchio al riparo dal mondo, o infilarne
l’accento nel riff della sua prossima canzone. “Ce
ne so’ stati tanti di
chitarristi boni nella tua vita?”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Te
sei stato il migliore fin’ora, ‘nte
preoccupa’.” Nella
sua mente, Lauro sistema tutto sui piatti della bilancia: da un lato le
sue
responsabilità e dall’altro la prospettiva di una
fuga che duri più di
ventiquattro ore. Il sorriso speranzoso di Doms fa pendere
spaventosamente lo
strumento da una parte, con tale forza che Lauro riesce a sentire il
rimbombo
del piatto di bronzo che si schianta al suolo. “Ce vengo in
tour con te. Sei
adorabile quando t’imbarazzi.”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Imbaraz-
Io?” Doms scuote il capo, indignato.
“Laure’, ma
che cazzo stai a di’.”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Eh,
dico, dico.”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Cala
il silenzio, e non se ne va per i minuti necessari a
Edoardo per racimolare il coraggio di mostrarsi capace di una
tenerezza.
Appoggia la testa sulla spalla di Lauro e chiude gli occhi, subito
beato.
Vorrebbe chiedergli se può accarezzargli i capelli,
baciargli la fronte.
Vorrebbe chiedergli se può benedire le sue palpebre pesanti
con il tocco
leggero dei polpastrelli e poi sussurrargli una ninna-nanna. Vorrebbe
chiedergli se può essere qualcosa di diverso da una groupie,
anche se della sua
verità ha appena imparato il nome e nient’altro.
Sarebbe stupendo, riesce a
immaginarlo.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“So’
contento, davvero.” sospira invece, e per stavolta
decide che va bene lasciare tutto com’è. Adesso
spazzoleranno quel che resta
della coca, andranno a spaccarsi il fegato in qualche postaccio e si
saluteranno solo all’alba, con le briciole dei cornetti sulla
bocca. Dopo
un’altra notte senza sogni a parte quelli folli che stanno
già realizzando.</p><p class="MsoNormal"><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Questa fanfic (che dedico a Michi perché qualcosa mi dice che oggi ne ha bisogno) vede la luce come oneshot, ma mentirei se vi dicessi che sono pronta a dire addio a quest'universo, a questa versione di Edo &amp; Lauro. C'è una discreta possibilità che io riapra la storia e arrivino altri capitoli, ma lo scopriremo solo vivendo.</p><p>Per chi se lo stesse chiedendo: sì, la Chevy Camaro blu del '79 come auto di Edoardo è pura self-indulgence, tanto per cambiare.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>